


look into your eyes (and the sky's the limit)

by cabaretgay



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, Leah on the Offbeat spoilers, my girls, thrifting date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretgay/pseuds/cabaretgay
Summary: In which our girls go thrifting and Simon likes Leah's boots.Major spoilers for Leah on the Offbeat.





	look into your eyes (and the sky's the limit)

**Author's Note:**

> i love leah and abby so much wtf
> 
> title from helpless from hamilton

Abby had always loved thrifting. It gave her this sense of accomplishment-- like, she had searched through all those ugly-ass Christmas sweaters and overly blingy cardigans and tee shirts that looked cute until you read the words on the front and she had found the cute sundresses and the cropped hoodies. She loved thrifting with friends and thrifting with just herself and an episode of Dear Hank and John, and as much as she hated admitting it, thrifting with her mother was even kind of fun.

 

Thankfully, her girlfriend Leah felt the same way about thrifting. Which was nice because they could thrift together and because they'd sometimes find something that only fit the other and pick it up as a surprise. And who could forget thrifting dates, too?

 

"Thrifting dates give me life," said Abby, thinking out loud to Leah as they stood in Abby's bathroom applying makeup and doing their hair for that night's Dodie concert. 

 

Leah grinned. "Oh my god, same." She was quiet for only a few seconds before speaking again. "And I hope that was supposed to be a not-so-subtle hint, cause that's what it came off as."

 

Abby capped her lipstick. "I mean, it wasn't meant to be, buuuut... now that you mention it, that sounds like a hecka lotta fun. And we have, like, a full three hours. I'm so down."

 

" _Yes_!" Leah cheered, screwing the mascara lid back on. "Twenty for twenty, yeah?"

 

Abby nodded. That was their game-- twenty bucks for twenty minutes. The time started as soon as they walked in, and the rules were simple: use as much or as little of the twenty dollars as you needed, but at the end of the twenty minutes, you had to have a full outfit, including shoes, picked out for the other. And then they'd wear their finds out to whatever date they were going on.

 

The girls cleaned up Abby's bathroom and headed out to the car. As they drove, they jammed out to all the happy Dodie songs they could think of in preparation for the concert. 

 

They pulled into the parking lot of Goodwill not half an hour after Leah had suggested the date. Sharing a smile and a peck on the lips, they walked up to the door. Leah pulled out her phone and set a timer and Abby did the same. 

 

"Ready?" asked Leah. 

 

Abby nodded. "Born ready."

 

And they pushed the door open, speedwalking inside. Abby beelined for the sundresses, knowing that Leah didn't really like dresses and that she wanted to change that, while Leah took off to the tee shirts.

 

The dresses had absolutely no order to the way they were hung, so Abby just started rifling through them looking for a pattern or color that caught her eye. It was always a struggle to find cute things in Leah's size. That was something Abby hadn't realized until she had started dating Leah-- being rather small herself, she hadn't ever noticed that the plus-sized clothes were never quite as cute, quite as trendy as the size zeros. That pissed Abby off greatly, and secretly, she thought that starting up a plus-size clothing brand would be super cool.

 

A red dress caught Abby's eye as she pushed the dresses around on the rack. She pulled it off and began to examine the pattern-- there were little black dots arranged randomly on the fabric, and if Abby was being honest, she thought it was super cute.

 

The thing was, Abby remembered, that Leah had reddish-brown hair that would clash with the fabric. That also knocked out the greens, because looking like a Christmas tree in the middle of August was no good. She put the dress back and kept looking. 

 

She held up various dresses-- a pink ruffly one that she figured Leah would deem too ruffly, a blue one with too-sheer fabric, and finally, a yellow dress that reminded Abby of Leah's prom dress. It was a soft pastel yellow where the prom dress was brighter, and didn't have flowers on it like the prom dress, but Abby knew Leah didn't really like floral patterns anyway. She pulled it off the rack to get a closer look. The dress wasn't sheer or showy, which was a plus, and it looked like it'd go well with combat boots, which Leah loved. The straps were about the width of three of Abby's fingers, which was the sweet spot between too showy and too conservative, in Leah's opinion. And the color was beautiful, too.

 

Abby checked the price tag. Ten dollars. That was doable, especially if she could find some cheap boots. She slung the dress over her arm and hustled to the shoes without looking back.

 

In the shoe section, there was no organization to the way the shoes were placed, not even size. Leah was a size eight, Abby knew, but she could never tell which shoes were what size until she actually checked, so she kind of just wandered the aisle until she found combat boots, keeping an eye out for Doc Martens in particular. 

 

The first pair of boots she saw were too small, the second too big, the third scuffed, and the fourth missing laces on one shoe. Frustrated, Abby checked the timer on her phone; she had three minutes left. She cursed in her head, speedwalking to the other side of the shelf. 

 

She scanned the shoes, and her eyes landed on a pair of black boots. From where Abby was, they looked plain and black, but when she got closer, she noticed there were little flower imprints in the leather, and that there were some cool details on the back. She picked them up and looked at the size tag, thinking they would be way too big. However, her eyes widened as she realized they were eights.

 

The price tag read $7, which was in her budget, so Abby grabbed the shoes without looking too much closer. She didn't want to notice any flaws, if they even had any. On her way to the register, she picked a pair of black tights from a bin, and Leah's outfit was complete.

 

The lady at the register rang her up and Abby paid. When she was done, she stuffed the clothes into a bag and walked outside, where Leah was already waiting. 

 

"Ready to go?" asked Leah. Abby nodded, grabbing Leah's hand with her free one, and pulled her away to the car.

 

Back in the bathroom, the girls perched on the counter and argued about who got to change first. Leah wanted to go first, but Abby wanted her to wait-- she was super impressed with the outfit she'd found for Leah, and wanted to end with a bang. Finally, Leah gave in and handed Abby the bag, turning around. 

 

The first item was a red-and-black flannel. Abby smiled. Leave it to Leah to bring in the bi culture. Abby placed it to the side as she pulled out a graphic tee shirt. It was gray and had an image of a girl in a crop top raising one arm and holding roses with the other, and it was framed by the words "GIRL POWER". Abby placed that one on top of the flannel, picking the next item out. It was a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, nothing special, but still cute. And finally, there was a pair of black Vans in the bag. 

 

"This is cute, Lee!" she said, pulling off the shirt she was wearing and replacing it with the GIRL POWER shirt. She layered the flannel on top, put on the jeans, and stuffed her feet into the shoes. "You can look now."

 

Leah turned around and took in Abby's outfit, smiling softly. "You look hot."

 

"Babe!"

 

"What? You do!"

 

Abby's face was hot as she shoved her own bag into Leah's hands and turned away. Leah rustled around for a few minutes, but eventually gave Abby the signal to turn around.

 

Abby's mouth fell open. If Abby was hot in the outfit Leah had found, then Leah was a model. The dress accented the right parts of her, and hid the ones that Leah hated, and the tights were just the right amount of sheer. And the boots. The boots! They looked like they fit perfectly, and they were obviously Leah's favorite part of the outfit. 

 

"Close your mouth, babe. You'll catch flies." 

 

Abby rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Leah, you look stunning."

 

Leah smiled. "Thanks. Man, I love these boots."

 

"Me too!" Abby said.

 

They chattered for a bit, but eventually Abby checked her phone to see that the concert would start soon. They snapped a kissing selfie or two (or ten) and posted the best one on Abby's Instagram, and Abby got a close-up of Leah's boots for hers. A comment from Simon came in almost instantly. 

 

_@simon.spier: I LIKE YOUR BOOTS_

 

Leah liked the comment and giggled, showing it to Abby, who in turn showed her the comment from Simon on the selfie. 

 

_@simon.spier: FUCK STOP BEING SO CUTE SADJSKJADLFSK_

The girls laughed and headed out to the car, ready for the concert. It was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> leah's boots: absinthundblut.tumblr.com/post/164306961509
> 
> i don't hate this tbh, which is... new but i'm not complaining. let me know if y'all want more bursuso stuff bc this was fun to write
> 
> check me out on tumblr: the-cabaret-gay


End file.
